


Yachiru Knows [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crack Pairing, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you were in Seireitei, you'd think this was a horror story. Because Yachiru. Knows. Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yachiru Knows [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bobby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bobby).
  * Inspired by [Yachiru Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582552) by [Sarshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi). 



> This is a b-day gift for Bobby, who is one of the people responsible for getting me into slash (the other is Sarshi, but she will deny it, claiming I'm the one who dragged her back in :P). While this isn't slash, I think you'll see why I thought of you while I was recording it >:)

Download:   [direct download](direct%20download%20%20)  | 7.38 min | 7.05MB

**Author's Note:**

> Any differences between the podfic and the version available on the author's page are to be blamed on the author's OCD inner-editor.


End file.
